


The Cold Truth

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Koorime's dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Truth

The truth will come out, sooner or later. That's what they say.

The truth will set you free. They say that, too.

They just don't know how right they are.

 

***

 

I LOVE the truth. The beautiful TRUTH that-

Hiei and I are NOT twins.

Hiei is not my brother.

I am not his sister.

 

***

 

Oh, I DID think that he was my brother. After all, he was everything my brother would have been, had my twin survived the fall into the Makai river. And the way Hiei acted around me... he was too obvious, didn't he know that? He had thought that I was his sister, too. But, his real sister died years ago. The Koorime elders killed her... like they did to my brother, tried to do to Hiei, and... to me.

I escaped, of course. Only, I was stupid enough to be kidnapped by ningens. Ningens, of all creatures! I played along with them, though, thinking that my twin was still alive, and that he'd come to rescue me.

And then that carrot-topped ningen boy arrived. The Great Kuwabara Kazuma, he called himself. Not my description of a hero, but he DID save me.

 _From dying of sheer boredom._ A girl needs a little excitement in her life, you know.

I thought that was all I would get. A little excitement.

And then HE came. My true hero.

 _Hiei._

HIEI.

Such a beautiful name, don't you think? Fits him perfectly. Too bad I had to learn it from that orange-haired idiot who keeps following me around like a drooling puppy.

It just had to cross my mind that Hiei could be my brother, didn't it? That was all it took to slow my lightning speed heartbeat to the regular thudding against my ribcage.

It would have been SUCH a waste if the beautiful fire youkai turned out to be my brother. I wouldn't have had a reason to keep Kazuma-san at bay. Oh well, I probably would have just killed him.

Actually, I DID kill him. He'd been pissing Hiei-chan off way too much for him to live out his entire ningen life. That didn't sit too well with his sister, though. Shizuru-san was the only one who realized the truth about his death. She certainly had impressive psychic abilities. Too bad she didn't live long enough to make full use of them.

No one else found out. _The fools._ I thought they were better than that.

But I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore.

As long as I get what I want.

Hiei. He is mine. Always was, and always will be.

 

***

 

He stood at the edge of the cliff, his hands dug deep into his pockets. The wind played around with his jet-black hair, but did not make it any more unruly than it already was. His eyes, all three of them, were closed; his lips were pursed into a thin line. He did not make even the slightest movement.

I sneaked up behind him, or at least tried to. He had a peculiar way of sensing my presence no matter how much I tried to mask my youki. Then again, I was that way with him, too.

I came closer and slipped my arms around his waist, clasping my hands in front of his stomach. I rested my chin on his right shoulder, inhaling the familiar yet still intoxicating scent of him. He cocked his head to one side to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I turned my head so that it fell on my mouth. When we broke the kiss, I nuzzled his neck and I was sure he felt me smile...

"Look."

He always spoke in a low voice. _So masculine._

I looked up at the sky to admire his handiwork. There were no clouds to block my view; I fancy that they, too, were frightened away by the dark flames of the Kokuryuuha now licking up the remains of its icy treat.

It had been my birthplace, and his, as well. Our supposed hometown. GONE.

Good. It's more beautiful now than it used to be, if ever.

"I like it."

"I knew you would, Yukina-chan."


End file.
